There are several pressure sensor technologies in the related art. Two of the most significant technologies are those of silicon transducer and the resonant element sensors. The silicon transducer has weaknesses of inherent analog output, small output variation, complex and sophisticated electronics, large temperature sensitivity, thermal hysteresis and poor control of subtle manufacturing processes that affect performance. The resonant element, such as the beryllium copper diaphragm, has the weaknesses of costly diaphragm construction, significant acceleration sensitivity, metallic diaphragm, history sensitivity and significant packaging bulkiness. The analog systems of the related art involved low level signals which need to be very precise. The present invention effectively avoids the disadvantages of the existing pressure sensor technologies.